


it's hard dating marvel fans

by 1inchash



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1inchash/pseuds/1inchash
Summary: for donghyun.i'm an angsty writer these days and this entire thing is a mess but i wrote from the heart. it doesn't make sense (like probably half of it doesn't make any type of sense), but i hope the meaning still comes through. happy one month > __ <





	it's hard dating marvel fans

according to the guide “how to be a superhero for dummies” written by the legend stan lee himself, donghyun knows that he shouldn’t tell his boyfriend his superhero identity, but when sicheng goes on and on about how cool it would be to have spiderman as a boyfriend, he can’t help but lose his cool.

“what would be so great about having spiderman as your boyfriend anyways?” donghyun huffs as he rolls on top of sicheng in protest, “he’d get his sticky webs all in your hair and his grip on you would be way too tight.”

sicheng chuckles in response, the laughter bubbling out of his throat and into the air, sounding like a symphony of sunshine to donghyun’s ears. sicheng’s fingers runs through donghyun’s hair and lightly massages his scalp, before pursing his own lips while staring up at the ceiling in contemplation, “well… i guess that would still be okay. i’ll just have to have him keep his hands to himself while i do all of the work.”

he pushes donghyun off of him before climbing up on top of his torso, leaning down to press a couple of light kisses up and down donghyun’s neck, “it only matters if his lips work, anyways.”

donghyun wants to melt into his bed after feeling the warmth of sicheng’s lips on his skin, but the jealousy and disappointment makes him feel stone cold. donghyun grabs onto sicheng’s jaw and lifts his face away from his skin mid-kiss, bringing it up so that they meet at eye-level, “hey, i don’t appreciate that you’re talking about kissing other superheros in front of me. and if you’re going to be dating any superhero, you’d be best off with that one hero who’s been on the news lately… oeil d’or? i think he looks quite charming. he looks like he has super soft hair and a gentle touch, and would take care of you and cuddle you to calm you down when you’re angry instead of fighting back and making things worse.”

“oh,” sicheng pulls away from donghyun’s grip and rests his chin in the palms of his hands, “so that’s the superhero you'd wanna date? i was just naming physical things about spiderman, but you’re naming real partner traits, and none of those things sound like me at all…”

“what? no,” donghyun denies, shaking his head furiously, “no, i mean he should be YOUR ideal superhero boyfriend because he’s me.” 

sicheng raises an eyebrow before sitting up straight, “baby, you’re oeil d’or?”

“WHAT?” donghyun exclaims loudly, his facial expressions looking shocked. he laughs nervously as he watches sicheng’s surprised look tentatively, “i mean… no baby, i meant to say that he’s LIKE me. it’s getting late, my mind’s a mess.”

sicheng lets out a small laugh before leaning down and presses a kiss on donghyun’s lips, savoring the warmth, before pulling away. he gets off of donghyun’s body and slides underneath the covers, latching onto donghyun’s side before resting his head next to donghyun’s.

“you know, i’d only date spiderman because he focuses on saving queens, new york. that’s only one city, and he’d be with me no matter what. sure, oeil d’or is kind and shy, and reminds me a lot of you, but he’s too busy saving the world. i’d want you to focus on me, and i’d want you to come home to me every night, just so i know that you’re safe.”

donghyun lies in silence, soaking in sicheng’s words, before quietly asking, “i don’t come home every night now… are you worried?”

sicheng shifts a bit, turning his face a little to let his nose nuzzle donghyun’s cheeks affectionately, “it’s true that you don’t come home to me every night, but you’re not a superhero saving the world from evil. you’re a regular office worker with needy parents who wants you to stay at home sometimes. what’s there for me to be worried about?”

there are many times when donghyun wishes he could tell sicheng that he was a crime fighting superhero, with a cool name like “oeil d’or” and a secret base in the heart of downtown seoul, but tonight, as donghyun lies tightly in his boyfriend’s arms, he realizes that this moment was not one of them.

——

donghyun panics as he jumps from building to building, hurriedly trying to get to spectrum academy’s office. his mind feels like it’s in a jumbled mess as a million different thoughts and emotions run crazily through each and every nerve of his brain, a whirlwind of heartbreaking scenarios crashing through any type of rational network he has, the bomb threat repeating itself in his mind a million times. out of all places, it had to be there, it had to be at spectrum academy, it had to be where sicheng worked. donghyun thought that sicheng would be safe at this school, that nothing dangerous would happen to him at such a mediocre school, and to think that donghyun had just let sicheng go there everyday without gifting him some type of calling device to his superhero self, or at least some type of life alert, or maybe he should have taught him how to defend himself from bad situations, or maybe—

BAM.

donghyun slams into an invisible barrier outside of the school gates, his body plummeting straight towards the ground from two hundred meters in the air. he’s falling too fast, he can’t escape the momentum fast enough, and before he knows it, he gets a mouthful of bitter leaves, scratches from rough tree branches, and a face full of dirt. the impact was brutal, but thankfully his bones are fortified with vibranium. almost nothing is capable of breaking him. 

“oh my GOD, are you alright?”

a voice echos from the distance, but donghyun’s head is pounding so hard from the blood rush that he almost thought that he was hallucinating. was it just him, or did that voice sound like…?

donghyun feels his body being lifted up and into a pair of warm arms, familiar arms. as his eyelids finally open, his eyes meet sicheng’s and he almost faints. donghyun has had a million and one fantasies of how he would reveal to sicheng his second identity, but this was not even remotely close to any of them. battered and bloody without even meeting the enemy yet, how was donghyun supposed to stomach the fact that the first time sicheng was able to see his superhero form up close, it was at his weakest?

“oeil d’or! i actually can’t believe it’s you! are you okay?” sicheng asks worriedly as he dusts off donghyun’s shoulders, “i heard that you’re practically unbreakable so… i’m not too worried about that fall i just witnessed with my own eyes. wow… 200 meters in the air and you’re still in one piece, how fucking amazing is that? and uh… not to be weird, but your hair is actually so soft…”

donghyun coughs out of embarrassment as sicheng runs his fingers through his hair a couple of times. is this what it feels like to be jealous of himself? is this… indirect cheating if his boyfriend is running his fingers affectionately through a, supposedly, complete stranger’s hair? he thought that sicheng would’ve been able to tell that it was him, but it turns out, sicheng is as oblivious as a bat. 

“sir, if you could, uh, stop running your fingers through my hair, i have a bad guy to stop.”

sicheng pulls his fingers away abruptly, before giving him a meek smile, “oh, right, sorry. haha, i was just distracted there.”

donghyun releases himself from sicheng’s hold and finally feels the cool night breeze turning alarmingly colder as each second passes. he turns toward sicheng and places his hand on sicheng’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, “you have to stay out here. someone will rescue you in a bit, but i have to go in. whatever you do, stay out here where it’s safe. if anything blows up in there, you’ll be far enough to avoid any serious injuries. do not go in.”

“but i can help!” sicheng exclaims eagerly, giving donghyun that determined look he oh-so adores. when sicheng’s determined, his eyes spark up like a thousand suns and his aura radiates the strongest energy boost that donghyun could ever ask for, but… it’s all too risky. 

donghyun shakes his head, “no, i’m sorry but it’s too dangerous for you to come with me.”

as donghyun gets up to find an entrance through that mysterious invisible barrier, sicheng grabs onto his wrist and pulls him back with a force donghyun has never felt from him before, “oeil d’or, i could seriously help you. i know every single opening in the school, every hidden passage, every room, every route that you could possibly need.”

“like i said before,” donghyun shakes sicheng off, “it’s too dangerous. i don’t want to bring you in there.”

“but i can help—“

donghyun whips around to face him, pulling his mask off and giving him a fierce look, “sicheng, listen to me. it’s not safe.”

there’s a look of shock on sicheng’s face. he takes a step back, as his expression simmers down into a look of disappointment and fear, “donghyun?”

“baby…” donghyun reaches out to him, “i love you too much to let you expose yourself to any danger. you could get killed. you told me that oeil d’or was a superhero who saved the world from evil and quite frankly, you’re my entire world so—“

“i never wanted you to save the world.”

donghyun sighs while a bitter feeling sweeps throughout his body. he retracts his hand. time is ticking. he has to move fast.

before this moment, there were so many times donghyun wanted to tell sicheng that he was oeil d’or. when sicheng talked about spiderman with such love struck eyes, or when sicheng finally began to admire all of oeil d’or’s accomplishments, or when sicheng said that donghyun would look great in spandex, it made him want to risk it all. but instead of those playful scenarios, he was standing in front of the boy he loved the most in the entire world, battered and bloody from a two hundred meter fall, breaking sicheng’s heart as he pieced together the truth himself. donghyun, once again, realizes that stan lee was right. 

it’s always best to keep one’s superhero identity as secret.

——

donghyun unlocks sicheng’s apartment door and enters. it’s uncommon to see his apartment so pitch black, but donghyun can read the energy vibrating throughout the walls.

sicheng’s angry.

usually after donghyun’s more intense injuries, he would sleep at his secret base after applying a high-tech recovery cream to his wounds. in those times, he would crave sicheng’s warmth and comfort the most. he would want sicheng’s strength around his body and he would want sicheng’s comforting words to coax him into forgetting the pain he felt. 

as he sneaks into sicheng’s bed, he feels sicheng moving closer to the edge. donghyun sighs a little before pulling sicheng closer to him by the bottom hem of his shirt. he captures sicheng into a tight embrace, trapping him in between his limbs.

“why didn’t you tell me you were an actual superhero?” sicheng whispers, his voice raspy and tired.

“i didn’t want you to worry.”

sicheng manages to turn around to face him, “well, it’s kind of too late for that now, isn’t it? now, i’ve spent the entire night crying, wondering what it would’ve been like if you would’ve died one day, and that i would’ve found out who you really were because the news told me so, not because the one person i love the most in the entire world did. i get that you didn’t tell me for safety reasons, and that you didn’t want any harm to be done to be, but i rather get slashed by ratman’s evil minions then be lied to for months—“

“baby,” donghyun interrupts, gripping sicheng’s shoulders tightly, “do you want to know why my name is oeil d’or?”

sicheng pouts rebelliously, “no, i don’t.”

donghyun rolls his eyes before he brings sicheng closer, hugging him tightly. sicheng falls limp in his arms before he explains, “i wasn’t always oeil d’or. when i first got my powers, i didn’t want to be a superhero. i just wanted my life back. but S.H.I.E.L.D told me that it wasn’t possible, and that i’d have to become a hero or live a lifetime in isolation. so, i ran. i ran away to seoul, and i ran and i ran and i ran, until i ran into you. you made my world golden. suddenly, i knew why i would become a superhero.”

“because life was worth living and everyone deserves their world to be golden, too?”

donghyun laughs, “um, kind of, but i’m not that worldly, baby.”

sicheng peeks his head up and places a small kiss on donghyun’s lips, “then why? why did you want to become a superhero?”

“because i wanted to keep you safe, and keep my world golden.”

donghyun learns that there is never a right time to reveal one’s superhero identity, and perhaps that’s why so many people say that one should never reveal their identities to anyone. but as donghyun holds sicheng tightly in his arms after a long night of diffusing bombs and hand-to-hand combat with his mortal enemy, he realizes that he should’ve just told sicheng the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> donghyun,
> 
> i wanted to write something more thoughtful than this but my fluff brain has been completely wiped out and was left in 2017. a lot of the scenarios i came up with were like... really mundane, like we could just go on a date and that's the entire plot and i didn't want to make one of those stories for our one month because how boring. i wished i had more time to prepare this but my life: a mess, and i know that's not a real excuse but you love me so you're going to take it (insert angry emoji here). anyways, thank you for always being by my side and powering through all of my insecurities. you're right; you are my present and that's all that matters. although i may worry about things a lot, you will always be there to make me feel better and chase my worries away. just like the ending of the story, even when i'm mad, you make me feel alright again. it seemed a bit abrupt, like how i was mad at you and then suddenly i wasn't anymore, but it's an accurate representation. i never knew how fast anger would melt until i met you. thank you for growing together with me and teaching me that expectations ruin lives. kim donghyun saves them. hehe > w < happy one month again! love u to the moon and back, sunshine.
> 
> love, sicheng.


End file.
